


Two swordmen

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry, Metal Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: A secret agency hired Dante to kill Raiden, but without saying him the truth about his job. Just saying him to kill "some demons". How their meeting will end?
Kudos: 3





	Two swordmen

The silence in the "Devil May Cry" office was broken by the ringing of the phone,located on the desk at the ground floor.

Dante was upstairs and he couldn't answer to it and,for that reason, he asked to his brother if he could do it in his place.

" _Hey, Vergil. Can you answer the phone, please?_ "

But Dante's request had no answer. In the meanwhile the phone kept ringing.

" _I'll be there!_ "

Realizing his brother wouldn't answer the phone, Dante rushed down the stairs to catch the phone call on time.  
And when he reached the ground floor, he saw his brother sat down on the chair next to the desk.

" _Hey,why didn't you answer the phone?_ "

" _This's your office not mine._ "

That Vergil's answer bothered Dante a little.

" _I had a feeling you'd say that._ "

" _Do you wanna answer the phone,or not?_ "

" _It's your fault! You distracted me._ "

Vergil rolled his eyes instead of reply to his sibling.  
In the meanwhile, Dante answered the phone.

" _Devil May Cry._ "

An elderly voice answered to Dante.

" _Are you Dante,the legendary devil hunter?_ "

" _Who wants to know?_ "

" _It doesn't matter.You just need to know that someone wants to hire you to exterminate some demons_ "

But Dante didn't want to work without a payment.

" _Wait a minute! Without a payment, we don't even talk about it!_ "

" _Don't sweat it. You will get a letter with the money and the coordinates of the place where you will have to go to do the job._ "

After that the voice hung up, leaving Dante speechless.

" _Dante,who was on the phone?_ "

" _I don't have the slightest idea. Just someone who wanted to hire me to exterminate some demons."_

" _Where?_ "

" _That's some question! He told me I will receive a letter with the money and the coordinates._ "

Then Dante sighed.

" _Why do I have to get the weirdest ones?"_

The next day the long-overdue letter arrived at Dante's office.  
Once he opened it,he found the money and a paper on which were written the coordinates that would lead Dante to an island in the Pacific.

Dante was ready to go when Vergil stopped him.

" _Dante! I'm gonna go too._ "

Dante turned to his twin and looked at him surprised.

" _How come? Has something that catched your interest?_ "

" _It's just a feeling. Nothing more_."

But something was worring Vergil even than usual.

" _Whatever. And then_ _,_ _I don't mind a help._ "

After that Vergil and Dante turned into their respective SDT and they flew to the island, the destination of their mission.

Once they arrived, they returned to their human form.

" _This's strange._ "

Vergil pointed it out,but Dante didn't understand.

" _What?_ "

Vergil glared at his brother for his incompetence.

" _Dante, on this island it's supposed that there will be demons,and so why I can't perceive even the weakest of the demonic energies._ "

Dante listen to his brother and,indeed, he couldn't perceive any demonic energy.  
Then,all of sudden, several cyborgs came out from nowhere.

" _What the hell does that mean?_ "

Dante said,too confused to make a clear thought.  
Vergil put his defenses up, ready to unseath the Yamato.

" _That means we're trapped._ "

" _Dammit_."

Dante summoned his sword,the Devil Sword Dante, and with his brother he destroyed all of the cyborgs.

But the battle wasn't over yet, one another cyborg approached them. But,he had something different by the others and Vergil could feel it.

" _Who are you?_ "

" _I'm the keeper of this island. My name is Raiden._ "

" _Enough with the suspense. What's this island after all and what the hell are those things?_ "

Dante barged in on the conversation.

" _"Those things" as you called them, are cyborgs. And this island is their home._ "

Then Raiden directed his gaze to the sky.

" _I'm wondering,how two humans like you managed to find this place.Considering that this island shouldn't exist._ "

" _What do you mean?_ "

" _This island is top secret to normal people. How do you manage to find and reach it._ "

" _Someone called us and told us to come here to destroy some demons._ "

Once heard Dante's words Raiden smiled.

" _What's so funny?_ "

" _They did it. I never thought they'd stoop so low as to as to hire demons' hunters against me._ "

" _And 'they' would be...?_ "

" _It doesn't matter. But if you're here to kill me,I'm ready to fight._ "

Raiden unsheated his sword and put his defenses up.  
But Dante didn't want to fight him now that he knew the truth.

"Forget it! _C'mon Vergil, come back home._ "

But Vergil didn't move,quite the opposite,he unsheathed the Yamato and pointed it to Raiden.

" _Hey, Vergil. What the hell are you doing?!_ "

" _Dante. Stand down. You can't perceive how powerful he is. I need to fight him._ "

" _Whatever. But if he kill ya, won't blame me._ "

Dante sat down on the ground leaving Vergil and Raiden to their business.

" _Show me your motivation._ "

" _I will._ "

Then Raiden put his viewer and he was ready to fight Vergil.

The two swordmen hurled themselves against each other. The two blades collides in a rain of sparks.  
No one of the two fighters wanted to retreat. Until they split up.  
But they didn't stop to fight, Raiden rushed at Vergil but before he could be hit, Vergil parried Raiden's blow. And, shortly after, Vergil disarmed his opponent tossing his blade in the air. Vergil was about to sink the Yamato in the Raiden's armor,when he bent over and turning upside down,Raiden was able to catch his sword with his feet and hit Vergil on his chest with a downward blow. Vergil was obligated to suffer the blow and he knelt.

" _You're a good swordman, Raiden._ "

" _The same goes for you, Vergil._ "

But Vergil wasn't defeated yet. He stood up,ready to fight Raiden again. At that point,Vergil decided to use the most powerful move he was able to use, the "Judgment cut end". He sheathed the Yamato and he closed his eyes,in this way he could concentrateall his energy. In the meanwhile, Raiden was rushing at him. As soon as, Raiden was close to his target, Vergil opened his eyes and unsheated the Yamato,releasing all his energy. A storm of downward blows surrounded Raiden. He managed to dodge some of them but a few of them hit Raiden, forcing him to knelt.

But Raiden didn't want to give up. He stood up with difficulty, but he was still able to fight.

" _Time to finish this, Vergil._ "

Raiden and Vergil were ready to fight again. But Dante interfered putting himself between them.

" _Okay,guys. Stop. This's enough._ "

But Vergil didn't accept it.

" _Dante,get out of my way!_ "

Dante looked at his brother like his father did with him.

" _Listen, little rascal. If you two keep going,you both will die. Is this what you want? You've a score to settle with your own son, have you forgotten?_ "

Hearing that words, Vergil calmed down.

"No,I haven't."

And Vergil sheathed his sword. At that point,Raiden did the same,and he approached Vergil.

"Do you really have a son, Vergil?"

Vergil nodded.

" _In this case,I can't kill you._ "

" _What does that mean?_ "

" _Don't get me wrong, Vergil. You're an awesome swordman and our battle maybe will never end._  
 _But, you must live for your child,as I'm doing._ "

The twins were surprised to hear that.

"Wait, what?"

" _It's a long story. But, I will tell you about it next time. Now, it's time for you two to come back home. Some cockroaches are reaching us. Don't worry,I will take care of them. Now,go!_ "

At that point,Dante and Vergil turned into their respective SDT.  
Raiden was surprised to see that transformation.

" _Looks like you got a trick up your sleeve._ "

Raiden smiled anyway.

" _Next time,I will fight you in that form. Agreed Vergil?_ "

Vergil nodded. After that,he and Dante flew away to come back home.

Once they were home, Dante took care of his brother.  
And while he was bandaging Vergil's wound, Dante asked a thing to him.

" _By the way, Vergil. Why did you not use your demonic powers?_ "

" _I didn't do it because Raiden didn't show his true power neither._ "

" _What?_ "

" _Yeah, that man is really terrifying._ "

Vergil gripped his knees.

" _He has got a hidden power that is better don't reawaken._ "

Dante understood that if Vergil was so terrorised then Raiden was really dangerous.

THE END


End file.
